Mystic (3.5e Prestige Class)/Becoming a Mystic of the Key
Becoming a Mystic of the Key A mystic of the key is someone who looks at life as a hallway lined with locked doors, and they're holding all the keys. Mystics of the key veiw everything in terms of what is known and what isn't, and due to this fact, find themselves constantly striving for more knowledge. A mystic of the key will become rather eccentric as he lives his life, always trying to find hidden power in the least likely things. Class Features All of the following are class features of the mystic of the key. : At each level, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one arcane spellcasting class before becoming a mystic of the key, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. (Ex): As the mystic begins uncovering the hidden power hidden within life, he begins thinking and theorizing about things he has yet to discover, eventually convinicing himself that his theories must be true. At first level a mystic of the key gains a +2 bonus on save made against mind-affecting effects. Additionally, the mystic gains a bonus on all bluff checks equal to half of his character level. (Ex): As the mystic walks through life he starts looking for hidden power in the most unusual things, such as the soles of shoes or shards of glass. As his search for the hidden power in life begins in earnest, he also begins acting exceedingly odd, and soon it seems that his head is in the clouds at all times. At second level the mystic gains immunity to all fear effects and gains the ability to treat an ammount of damage out of each attack made against him as non-lethal damage, this ammount is equal to his Con modifier. (Ex): Soon the mystic begins to discover some of the deepest secrets in life, and becomes able to unlock hidden potential with ease. At third level a mystic of the key gains the ability to spend a move action to clear his mind, whenever he does this the next spell he casts occupies a spell slot 2 levels lower than it actually is (minimum 0), for the purpose of determining all numerical values and save DCs, treat the spell as a spell of it's original level. The mystic can use this ability a number of times per day equal to his caster level. A character who prepare's their spells can prepare a spell this way, having it occupy a slot two levels lower than normal, but they must still take the necessary actions in order to cast the spell.